


Loki, Are you Real?

by tomfics



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Avenger Loki, Death, Escape, F/M, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki-centric, Loss of Virginity, Manipulative Loki, Prision, Protective Loki, Protective Thor, Sick Odin, Thor - Freeform, fight, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfics/pseuds/tomfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki suddenly appears in a cinema screening of TDW. You yell for him showing clearly your devotion and he chooses you to come with him. He has a plan to come back to Asgard and you find yourself suddenly in the midst of it.</p>
<p>*originally posted on Tumblr;<br/>http://tomfics.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You couldn’t believe your eyes. No. Had you finally gone completely mad because of Loki? There you were sitting on the theater, finally watching TDW after much awaiting. Dressed up specially to show support to him in the premiere, knowing though he’d never see you…. yet there he was. He materialized out of thin air, almost out of the screen it seemed? The movie stopped, everyone froze in shock. Loki walked in front of the screen studying everyone with contempt and menace, swinging his scepter lightly in his hands.

You didn't think twice. You had dreamed about this! You got up from your seat, spilling your sweets and popcorn all over the floor and yelled. “My LORD.” Loki’s eyebrow shot up, slightly taken by surprise. Quickly his mask went back and he narrowed his eyes at you. By then you were a second away from hyperventilating.

He pointed at you with his scepter and you thought that was it. You were gonna die. Oh god, oh god, oh god. You closed your eyes, frowning and praying. But you opened them again, in surprise, as you heard his voice calling out for you.

"Maiden, come to me."


	2. Chapter 2

 

You stumbled down the stairs. Until you stood in front of him. Thinking of the movie your knelt in front of him, but before you could quite settle down on the floor he grabbed your arm, raising you up and you both were enveloped by a blue light and transported somewhere else.

You found yourselves in the middle of the street, cars rushing by you both. You yelped, scared, bringing yourself closer to him. Loki cursed under his breath. As you both were transported again. This time you were in front of the shopping mall you were before.

It seemed his magic wasn’t doing what he wanted. He had dark circles and was sweating. He was visibly weak. He sat down. Seeming to forget about your presence.

You didn’t know what to do. You crawled closer to him, your hand nearing him, wanting to call for his attention but too afraid to do so. He turned at you, annoyed, gripping your wrist strongly. “WHAT.” He asked.

"I can take you to my home if you need it." He studied you for a bit before nodding in agreement. You tried to help him up but he simply brushed your help away as he dragged himself up.

You two hopped into a taxi. You could sense the weird stares the driver gave you both. Or more specifically, Loki. He was wearing his Asgardian gettup. He definitely looked a bit… crazy.

When you arrived you quickly payed the taxi driver and made your way to your tiny apartment.

"You live HERE?" Loki asked, looking around dismissively. "Is this where you bring a God?"


	3. Chapter 3

Now you felt a bit offended. Well sorry if my place is not worthy of you oh, mighty god. You thought to yourself sarcastically, frowning at him. But Loki simply looked at you as if daring you to speak against him. And you immediately lost your words. You cleared your throat, crossing your arms and said coldly. ” This is the only place I have. I’m sorry if I don’t have a mansion to offer you. You are very well free to go.” You pointed at the door.

But Loki quickly dismissed your attitude, he had more important things to deal with. “This will do for now.” He said more to himself. “Give me private quarters, I have things to do.” When you looked at him puzzled, he added. “Things your Midgardian mind is too simple to comprehend.” You bit your tongue and pointed at your room. And you watched as Loki shut himself inside.

You sighed and looked around. You decided to distract yourself by cooking something to eat. Who knows, maybe the god would feel hungry. He definitely looked like he should eat something. You looked around your fridge and decided on meat, rice and salad. 

When you finished you grabbed two plates and set it on your kitchen table. Once everything was set, you walked towards your room and knocked on it. You didn’t hear anything back but you spoke anyway. “There’s food ready.” You waited, just in case. But not one sound. You pressed your ear against the door, but there didn’t seem to any kind of movement inside. You tried to open the door, but you were surprised to find it locked.

You shrugged. Alright then. You went and ate on your own. You covered his food and went to rest on your sofa. You turned on your TV and soon enough, the fatigue of all the strong emotions of that night hit you strongly and you fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up, finding yourself in your bed. You groaned, your body sore. You walked up to your bathroom, still half-asleep and washed your face. When you looked at yourself in the mirror was when it hit you. The memories of last night. Wait, had you dreamed it all?

You quickly ran out of the bathroom, searching for him. Or any sign that he had been there. It was still dark outside. There wasn’t much place to look. You stopped at the kitchen, finding the food you had cooked. You lifted the covers to find it untouched. You sat down, massaging your forehead. Nothing made sense anymore.

You didn’t know how long you sat there. But his voice came as a shock and relief at the same time.

"Are you well?" You turned around, eyes wide open. There he was. Dressed normally and with a Starbucks on his hand! It couldn’t be. You had definitely gone mad.

You started laughing. You didn’t know why, maybe desperation, nervousness. Who knows. Loki simply stood there, a frown on his forehead. He reached to your face and touched it, looking for a fever or some sign of midgardian illness as you definitely didn’t look well. You flinched under his touch, gasping. It was definitely real, oh so real.

You got up, and raised your hands at his face. Gently touching it. “Are you real?” You asked seriously and Loki laughed at you.

You waited. When he realized you were serious his smile faded. “Of course I’m real. Or is this too much for you to handle.” He slithered closer to you, grinning. “Does this not feel real?” He asked, his hand grabbing your waist and pulling you closer. You let out a breathy gasp.

"I can feel how much you _want_ me.”


	5. Chapter 5

You closed your eyes. He was right. You ached for him. But everything was so overwhelming.

"Think I didn’t notice you honoring me with my colors?" He continued, whispering into your ear. His hand caressing you, brushing through your hair, a finger trailing down to your shoulder through your neck. "Your eager call to me." You blushed, his touch and voice making you feel weak.  

"Hmm.. what was it again? Say it."

"…My  _Lord_.” His lips closed on the skin between your shoulder and neck and you moaned. 

 ”My King. My God.” You continued. He chuckled, stepping back.  

"Unfortunately we left in quite a hurry and I stopped you mid act. Do it again,  **kneel**.” He said the last with power.

 

You knelt, weakly. You looked up at him, he looked so powerful. He reached out to the back of your head and pressed your face against his covered manhood. Your cheek feeling his excitement, you turned your face, your mouth opening to tease him. You hands gripping at his thighs.

A knock on your door shocked you out of your trance. Loki looked extremely annoyed. “Get rid of whoever it is.” He demanded before he entered your room.

You opened the door and it was your colleague from work. “Girl! I was worried, I didn’t see you at work. And you didn’t even call in.” She started saying, walking right past you as you watched hopeless. 

"Ah…I.."

She paused, looking at you. “You look flushed, are you feverish or something?” She asked, touching your forehead.

"No, I’m okay. Look, Jen, I …"

"HEY, did you see the newspapers today? Is it April’s Fools and I didn’t know?" She spoke, pointing at the paper on her hand.

"What are you talking about? Look, Jen, I don’t have time for this n-" You started saying, trying to get rid of her, but what she said next caught your attention.

"I thought you would’ve seen it. Don’t you like that Loki character, guy?

"Yeah.. why?"

"Well, the news are saying that fans are claiming Loki himself has been sighted around the city. Like, the actual guy. Isn’t that insane? I mean, it’s probably just a cosplayer fooling around with the fans. Look." She handed you the paper and you read the article in shock.

"Wow… this is something. But yeah it’s probably just someone fooling around. I’ll keep this, thanks Jen." You started leading her out the door, but she turned around, escaping your hands.  
  
"What’s wrong with you (y/n), you’ve been acting super weird today."

You had guilty written all over your face. You brushed your hand through your hair. Jen looked around your place. “Is there something going on?” She asked, confused and suspicious.

"Like what? Please, Jen, I’ll see you tomorrow at work." You rolled your eyes.

"So you are going tomorrow?"

"Of course…"

"That doesn’t sound very convincing." She was now looking around, trying to find something incriminating. When she went towards your room you freaked out. "Wait…!"

She thought she had found whatever it was that could incriminate you and your shady attitude but when she opened the door she found nothing.  ”Hmmm..”

You breathed in relief. “It’s just so messy hehehe…” 

"Right… Okay then, see you tomorrow." 

Finally she left. Now, where the hell was Loki. You ran to your room. “Loki?” You tentatively called after him. 

"You aren’t very good at following orders, it seems." His voice came from behind you, and you turned, surprised.

"I did get rid of her…eventually…"

He narrowed his eyes, not amused. His finger lifted your chin. “I think you need to learn a couple of things.” He grinned and you gulped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, light!bondage, dom, first time.

 

"O-okay, but first, maybe you should see this?" You lifted the paper to him. He grabbed it and threw it aside.

"That can wait, you however…." He stepped closer to you and you walked backwards, your eyes wide open. He was grinning widely now.

You bumped into your dresser, you had no space left to go to. He grabbed a handful of your hair, yanking your head backwards. You yelped at the pain. Another arm of his held your waist and like that he crashed his lips against yours. His tongue exploring your mouth eagerly. His deep kiss turning a fire in you. Your own hand traveling through his slick hair, another trying to feel him through his clothes.

He suddenly broke the kiss, gaining a complain from your lips. He grabbed you by your arm and threw you in bed. The air leaving your lungs. 

He crawled on the bed, his body moving sensually. You could see his mind planning all the things to do to you. You didn’t know if you were afraid or excited. He teased your lips once more, looking straight into your eyes, his gaze penetrating before he lowered to your neck giving small bites and sucking. His hand traveled to your blouse and he yanked it open at once. You gasped. He ripped your bra open, leaving you suddenly half-naked. The chilly air giving your skin goosebumps, your nipples erect. His lips traveled down your stomach, while his hands roughly caressed your breasts, your muscles tensing at his tickly kisses.

He roughly pulled down your pants, leaving you only in your clad white panties. But he didn’t wait long before that was gone as well. The air hit your hot wet sex. You blushed, embarrassed, as he stopped to admire your body beneath him. His eyes traveling through you slowly, he licked his lip, delighted.

His hand ran through your thighs, grabbing at your meat, before he brought his hand to your sensitive spot and slightly massaged it, winning moans from you. His finger found your entrance, but he stopped.

"Are you a complete maiden?" He asked, sensing your lack of experience.

"Y..ess.." You replied, your eyes closed, your breathing accelerated.

"Do you wish to be made mine?" You nodded and he smiled.

"Well, I’ll make sure this will be  _unforgettable_.” He said the last word slowly.

With magic, he restrained your wrists above your head. He grabbed your knees, spreading your legs even more apart, leaning down, his silver tongue ready to work it’s magic. He started licking your slit, while his finger worked your sensitive mound. You shivered with pleasure. His tongue started to play with your entrance, finally entering. His soft tongue didn’t hurt, you wanted more. When he saw you ready, he kissed you again, this time your tongue explored his mouth as well. Whilst this, his thumb massaged your clitoris as another finger slowly entered you. His kiss, muffling your moan. He slowly started to move the finger, eventually moving on to a second one. By then you were already going crazy. 

"Loki, please.." You pleaded. You wanted, needed, him to take you. You wanted to be his. He, stopped, getting into position. You legs curling on his back. His hand gently caressed your face, his thumb rubbing your cheek. A tiny gentle gesture from him, that touched your heart. You grabbed his hand, kissing it and holding it tight. He whispered in your ear to relax, using a bit of magic for extra help. And he entered slowly. He was big and it did hurt. But you also felt happy. 

He let you adjust to his size, to the new feeling of stretch. Slowly, he started to move, barely taking it out. Until you were bucking your hips for more. He accelerated his pace, grabbing at your hips. Moaning with every thrust.

"Ugn.. so tight."

There was only a slight discomfort for you, but a lot of pleasure. He was now thrusting so deep, taking it almost all out before entering again. Your back raised, you grabbed tightly onto his shoulder feeling that explosion of pleasure.

“ _Loki_.” You moaned his name. Your tightness brought Loki to ecstasy as well, who rode out his orgasm. When he left your body, you felt an emptiness.

He rolled to your side, on his back. Your hands now released. You were in a daze, you had never felt something so powerful. You looked at Loki, who was calming his breath, his eyes closed and you scooted closer, a hand landing gently on his chest, your face resting on his arm. He lightly put his hand over yours, and soon you fell asleep. It had been a tiring ride.


	7. Chapter 7

You didn’t sleep for long. You woke up feeling a bit in a daze. You rolled around, the sheets wrapping around your body. You lifted your head up, your eyes still heavy, propping yourself in your elbows. You looked at your side that was empty now. And you sighed, knowing you should have expected it. You dropped your head back to the softness of your pillow. Your hand reaching to the pillow he had laid on, pulling it closer and hugging it tightly. You face nuzzling it and breathing in. You smiled remembering the events, ah, who would’ve thought. “.. _Loki_.” You whispered, sighing satisfied and laughing lightly.  
Finally you decided to get up and take a shower. You unwrapped yourself from the sheets, getting up, noticing yourself slightly sore. You stretched, when you turned, you noticed the blood stain on the bed.

 

"Oh." You blushed.

Quickly removing the bed covers, you balled the sheets in your arms and went to put it in the wash basket. Noticing on the way that Loki indeed wasn’t there. When you were making your way back you realized the newspaper crumpled up on the kitchen table. He must have finally read it, you thought. And for a second you worried he was gone forever. But you decided to push those thoughts aside and shower.

The hot shower immediately relaxed your mind and body. You roamed your soapy hands through your body, remembering his touch. His hands, gripping at your flesh, caressing. Your hands traveled lower on your body, moaning as you slipped a finger in. Remembering how he had filled you completely. “Loki.” You moaned over and over as you brought yourself to orgasm.

After the shower you wrapped yourself in a bathrobe, and you walked a bit aimlessly around the house. Hoping he would appear but much to your distress he didn’t.

You sat down, giving up. And ate a bowl of soup. That’s when he decided to show up. Suddenly appearing by your side.

"(y/n)…". You jumped, freaked out. Your spoon flying from your hand. "Jesus Christ Loki, you almost gave me a heart attack!" You yelled, your hand over your heart. Until you turned and saw properly how sick looking Loki looked again. 

You got up, your eyes wide, worried. “Loki, are you okay?” He looked so pale, his lips blue, dark circles under his eyes. His skin sweaty. “What’s wrong? Tell me!”  
  
"I used too much magic…" He said weakly, his legs failing under him.   
  
You were desperate as you knelt next to him, trying to keep him up. “What should I do? Loki!” You shook him. Trying to get an answer from him, as his eyes closed. “Need. Cold.” were his last words, before his head dropped back. You quickly ran to your freezer, fumbling for ice. You barely had any and your cursed yourself.  
  
You pressed them against his forehead, his skin turning blue. His frost giant form showing up. He moaned in your arms. Oh god. You had an idea. You started removing his clothes. A difficult task since he was quite heavy and not much help in his state. Then you propped his arm around your shoulders, determined to bring him to your bathtub. “Come on Loki, I need you to use a little strength. I’m going to help you…” With a little effort, you managed to get yourself and Loki up, his head laying on your shoulder. And little by little you managed to get him to the bathtub. You ran open the cold water. Now, you just needed ice.  
  
You ran to your door, opening it until you stepped out and realized you still had the robe on and no shoes. “Fuck! Concentrate (y/n)! ” You ran to your room, grabbing the first thing your hands found. 

You jumped out the door on one foot, putting your flat on the other. Your wallet and keys on the other hand. You ran up to the elevator pressing the button frantically. You waited, breathing in. Okay you didn’t have time for this. You ran down the stairs and went to the first convenience store you found. You probably looked insane. Asking like a lunatic if they had ice. When they said they were out of it, you ran to the next block, finally finding ice. You bought 3 bags of ice. Giving them a bill and not even waiting for change. Now it wasn’t as easy to run your way back, the ice bags were heavy as hell making you wobble as you tried to sprint. You wanted to hold them up against your body but you were too worried they would melt quickly against the heat of your skin.

You finally entered your building, this time taking the elevator up and finally making your way to Loki. You ripped the bags open and dropped all the ice in the bathtub. And you leaned back, exhausted, your breathing rapid.

You stayed there watching Loki, slowly turning blue. His breathing slow. You curiously leaned forwards, your finger tentatively touching his skin and you yelped, pushing your hand back as the cold stung your finger. You sucked on your finger, soothing the burn. You got up, coming back with a glass of water with a lot of ice and you touched it to his lips, which opened and drank.

And now you waited. Carefully leaning on the edge of the bathtub, watching Loki in his Jotun form in awe. You gave him another sip of the cold water, this time he drank more eagerly, finally opening his lids and looking at you. You just stared back, surprised at the redness of his eyes. 

His voice was husky and low as he spoke. “Now, do you think of me a freak? Are you scared yet? Of the monster I am?”

You thought of how pained he must feel of his true form. “No, you are still the same man that appeared on the cinema. Whatever your form is.”

Loki looked away for a second to then scuff at your words. “And what kind of man do you think I  _am_?” His voice was bitter.

"A man that cares. A man who has been lied to and deceived, hardening your heart. A man that loves his brother and loves his mother and seeks approval. But your jealousy and lack of self-worth because of who you are brought you to bitterness and anger. A man that attacks with words and actions to protect and prove himself. A man, that without all that, albeit still a trickster, has greatness written in his blood. Smart, beautiful. You are Loki."

He didn’t mutter a word after your speech. His face was hard as stone. And you decided to give him space getting up and going to the living room. Sitting heavily on your sofa. You knew he might hate you for your words, but you couldn’t contain yourself. You hated seeing him in that state. 

Not long, he left the bathroom. Back to his regular form. A towel wrapped around his hips. You looked at him, watching him carefully as he slowly made his way to you, his hand found the back of your head and he planted a soft kiss on your lips.

You wanted nothing more than to yank his towel off and have a repeat of you two together but you were tired of feeling lost. So you took a deep breath and asked. “When are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

 


	8. Chapter 8

He didn’t look surprised at your question, his back straightened as he looked away, wondering what he should or should not tell you. He finally sighed and started speaking.

“ I never meant to come to Midgard.” His hands wrapped behind his back. His body still dripping wet. “After Thor resigned his right to the throne I was quick to grab what was my right.” You could see the emotions on his face as he spoke. You barely dared to move, afraid he would stop.

“But they tried to stop me once they realized what I had done. I made the poor choice of not killing the old man for the second time. If I hadn’t been such a fool, trying to prove how worthy I was without any more bloodshed, my plan wouldn’t have back lashed.”

“I had to escape, but of course I couldn’t use the Bifrost. That loyal fool would never allow my passage. So there was no other way than on my hasty escape to come here.”

“ _Here._ Where my brother and “his friends” are.” He paused for a bit, his eyes narrowing and his hands closing into a fist, before he continued. “My brother renounced his throne for a human who’s life is just a blink on his own and to be ordered around to protect this planet. He really did not deserve to be king.” He laughed, humourless. 

“I figured it would only be a matter of time before I was discovered. So I’ve been trying to make my way out of here, to one of the other realms. That’s what I’ve been working on. But ever since I’ve landed here, my magic has been off and I can’t seem to manage without depleting my energy.” You remembered the cinema situation where you had to take a Taxi home with him and it all started to make much sense.

“Did you show up that night in accident?” He looked at you, smiling.

“I might have lost control of my traveling, but that does not mean I can’t use it to my advantage. I decided if I can’t escape. Then I will make my way back through Thor. So I had to let him know I was here.”

He looked at you his eyes gleaming with the pleasure of plotting. “Plus I couldn’t resist the fun of appearing on a… screening based off the stories of ourselves.”

“Why did you bring me then?” You asked curious.

“You offered yourself so beautifully to me, why not?” A pink tinge crossed your cheeks.

“Do you think they have started searching for you already?”

“Oh, I’m almost certain they already know where I am. If not watching us now” He looked out the window. You widened your eyes, shocked.

Loki saw the fear in your face and he grabbed your face gently. “Don’t worry pet, everything will be fine. Just fine.”


	9. Chapter 9

You wanted nothing less than to go to work but you knew you couldn’t keep up with the sick farce. You needed the pay especially with how little you already earned working in retail.

 

You got up lazily from bed took a quick shower and dressed warmly. You stared at Loki who was sprawled in your bed, looking peaceful and you couldn’t help but smile. He looked so adorable. Your eyes traveled down his body, barely covered by the white sheet and you remembered the passionate night you both shared once more. His lips kissing you gently, sucking on your neck, licking down to your breasts. His hands moving expertly. Your hips finding his thrusts until you both finally collapsed in each other’s arms.

Your thoughts were interrupted when Loki shifted, his eyes opening and laying on you. “Stop staring at me.” He groaned. He focused better on your guilty expression and continued on a better mood, “Having some reminiscence from last night?” He raised an eyebrow as he stretched and laid an arm under his head. And you looked away, suddenly embarrassed.

You quickly changed subject, “Anyway, I’ll be going to work now.”

"Are you sure you have to go?" He said, almost purring, his hand travelling to your side of the bed as if inviting you. You swallowed hard, trying to focus. "Yes, I’m afraid I must go." You started to turn to leave when he asked you to wait. He got up, completely nude, he told you to turn and he closed a necklace on your neck. A simple green rock laying on your chest. You grabbed it thoughtfully.

"Don’t remove it, it’s important."

You looked at him curiously but you knew it would be a waste of time to try and get any more information out of him. So you simply nodded and out you went.

As the chilly air hit your face you felt suddenly self-conscious. Now that you were away from him and the safety of your apartment you couldn’t help but fear if you weren’t being followed or something. You looked around and no one seemed to be paying special attention to you, maybe you were being silly. _Maybe_.

As you sat on the bus stop, waiting for your ride, you played with the necklace’s rock on your hand that warmed oddly at your touch. Your bus arrived and you jumped in, the trip was uneventful, and you started to relax. 

You walked into the mall and made you way to the second floor to the store you worked at. There you found Jen.

"Aha, look who decided to appear to work. I thought you wouldn’t keep up with your promise."

"Well, I need to work, right?"

"Right, I’m so glad your "sickness" is better." She said sarcastically still not believing you. You simply shrugged going to the back room to put your things.


	10. Chapter 10

 

A woman entered the shop and you greeted her. You waited by the side as she looked through the rack of clothes, finally choosing a black strapless dress.

"Can I try this on?" She asked and you nodded asking her to follow you. She entered the cubicle and you waited patiently outside.

"Can you zip me up please?" You opened the curtain and you were grabbed and pushed to the wall, her hand on your mouth stifling any noise from you.

"Don't make a sound." She warned you and you simply nodded limply. She slowly removed her hand from your mouth and you kept your promise.

Your heard Jen's voice calling for you after hearing the thump of your back hitting against the wall. "Is everything alright in there?"

The woman nodded at you to answer, her eyes dangerous.

"Uhm, yes, had a bit of a issue with the zipper." You answered a bit strained laughing humourless and you winced at the lack of conviction in your voice. But Jen didn't seem any more worried so after a second or two you breathed out in relief and you looked at the woman in front of you.

"What's your relationship with Loki?" She asked, and realization came to you. He was right, they knew.

"What is he planning?" She asked angrily, at the lack of response, shaking you.

"I- I don't know. Leave me alone." You begged, your eyes tearing up. Not sure what to do.

"Give an excuse and follow me outside." She ordered, leaving the cubicle. The dress still hanging next to the mirror. You heard Jen greeting her good-bye.

When she spoke to you you finally brushed yourself from the shock. "Couldn't land that buy eh?" She walked towards the dressing area finding you there, eyes wide-open. She frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I mean no. I'm not feeling well. Excuse me." You said as you rushed out the store. Leaving your colleague confused.

As soon as you were out you saw the woman waiting for you, her arms crossed and you gulped. Oh god, oh god. What were you going to do?

You walked in her direction taking your time, but suddenly she started running towards you but before she could reach you a hand grabbed at your arm and pulled you close. It was Loki. He glared at the woman and he transported you and him out of there.

The woman was left behind talking angrily on her radio.

You didn't pay attention to where you both landed but you quickly started babbling, nervous. "That woman. She cornered me! And was questioning me about you. And-" He shushed you, looking around before turning back at you.

"I know. " He said softly.

You looked back at him feeling extremely grateful. "How did you know to come?"

He lifted the green rock from your chest. And you finally understood. "I sensed it." He said simply and his words followed a thunder and you knew. Thor was near.


	11. Xmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jingle bells, jingle bells…
> 
> Alrighty! I promised a Xmas special over at tumblr and I did it. Honestly though at first it was quite hard for me to start writing it because once I tried I realised I never had a true Christmas experience. Hell, I only get a pen for Christmas. And neither do I have family close to celebrate it with and my father tends to lock himself in his office, my sister on the computer, my mother always tries to do a good meal but no one ends up liking it… so it’s a bit… hm. Anyway I tried my best and somehow it turned out way longer than I thought it would. I hope you enjoy it and Merry (early) Christmas guys.

Loki huffed annoyed as he helped you carry the tree you bought up the stairs. “Is this really necessary?”

  
“ _Yes_ , we need a Christmas tree.”

  
"But why one so big?"

  
"Because!"

  
With lots of effort and mostly Loki’s doing, you both managed to take the tree into the apartment. It was almost a bad fit against the ceiling.  _Almost_.

  
"See? Wasn’t it worth it?"

  
"Bringing a tree into your home?" You sighed, Loki still couldn’t understand the ways and the spirit of the Holiday but you were determined to change that.

  
"You will see when it’s ready." You said determined. "Tomorrow you and I we will go decoration shopping."

  
He rolled his eyes at you. Looking just like a regular man forced to go to the mall with his girlfriend.

  
"If you don’t come with me I will decorate the entire house in your brother’s colours." He sighed, defeated, the idea of it simply appalling as he needed no reminders, and you knew you would have someone to accompany you tomorrow. You walked to him, hugging him. "You’ll like it, come on, make a little effort for me." He looked at you his eyes finally softening. "Fine." He agreed.

The next day you both left early, so it wouldn’t be a huff puff of people. You wandered the streets stopping at a huge store filled with Christmas stuff. You handed Loki a basket and you started to look at some cute houses that you put candles inside. “Isn’t this cute?” You asked turning to Loki, realizing he wasn’t by your side anymore. You looked around the store and you found him crouching by a large array of ball ornaments. He seemed entertained so you just left him to it as you continued looking around.

  
While you looked at wrapping papers Loki appeared at your side, his basket filled with green and gold ornament balls with different textures and shades. You raised your eyebrows but said nothing.

  
You grabbed a couple of wrapping papers and walked to the register. The total was ex-pen-sive and you sighed looking grudgingly at Loki. “Did you pick ornaments made of gold and emerald or what?” You asked, obviously exaggerating. But Loki disregarded your words and swiftly pushed out a couple of bills and paid for everything. As you walked out of the door you asked where had he come upon money. To which he simply flicked his wrists making bills appear in front of your eyes. You gasped and looked around the street as you made him close his hand hoping no one had seen it. “Don’t do this here.” You whispered urgently but Loki simply looked at you amused.

You felt a bit guilty, you knew this was sort of… illegal but honestly you weren’t a very righteous person and you liked your bank account full.  
You moved to the end of the street and entered another store, this one was bustling a bit more with customers. Loki’s eyes got caught on tree garlands that were hanging next to a column. “What are these?” He asked touching them curiously. “You can put them around your house or on the tree.” You said pointing to a example tree completely decorated. He turned his eyes back to the garlands and started picking the black ones. You raised your eyebrows but you decided not say a word, just thanking god he didn’t like orange or it would quickly turn into a whole different holiday.

Do you think these are enough he asked hugging 4 of them. “Eh…sure, those will be fine Lo.” He glared at your nickname calling and you simply walked away pretending nothing happened while internally laughing. Lo.

You finally bought everything you wanted and you both made your way home. When you opened the door you dropped all the bags and laid tired on the couch. You were surprised to see Loki rummaging through the bags and starting to put a couple of things on the tree, standing back and checking if it looked right. You decided to leave him at it, not wanting to accidentally break his interest and you cuddled into the cushions and fell into a nap.

When you woke up the tree was pretty much done and you looked in awe. “Wow, that looks amazing.” Who knew black, green and gold would look so darn fancy.

You found Loki sitting on the kitchen, a plate of pizza in front of him. He looked up, “I hope you don’t mind that I called in one of those food services.”

"No, not at all. I am starving." You grabbed a plate and sat by his side, giving him a kiss on the cheek feeling proud of him.

Next morning, you got up way earlier than Loki wanting him to wake up to the house completely decorated. So you grabbed one of the dusty boxes from your closet and your new purchases and started. Garland’s, candles, wreaths and your family old Christmas star and most importantly your gift under the tree.

Loki woke up and you heard him showering, something he seemed to quite enjoy over the stale baths in Asgard, so you made sure to put the last piece of decoration and your personal favourite, the mistletoe.

While you waited you checked for the nth time if all the ingredients for the Christmas meal were alright and if the Turkey was defrosting well. You weren’t much of a cook and although you were armed with recipes you were really nervous that it would end in disaster. Everyone knew it was hard to cook up such a feast, though it was only Loki and you.

Loki interrupted your thoughts as he entered, wearing a black robe, his hair wet against his face and neck. Gosh he was gorgeous. You stood under the mistletoe and held his arm. “Did you see the house?” You asked, excited.

He nodded. “I heard you wake up but I knew not it would be for all that.” He said and you could see that he was a bit impressed at your hard work.

"I wanted you to see the house ready, sort of. It will look even more beautiful with everything lighten up tomorrow." You beamed at him. He smiled but he started to turn to go into the kitchen for something to eat but you stopped him by the arm.

"And… uhm, do you know what this is?" You asked him pointing at the mistletoe that hung lonely on the doorway. He looked up frowning, wondering why you were so excited about a little green plant. He simply looked at you waiting for an answer.

You smiled, “When two people are under it they… have to kiss.” You finally said. Loki raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Midgardians sure are surprising.” He whispered to himself before he leaned down and placed his lips against yours, pressing into you completely, your body cornered. You opened your mouth to him and his tongue rolled against yours. You moaned, holding his neck, your fingers buried in his wet hair, his hips rolling against you. He separated and you could see his dark eyes filled with lust. You breathed heavily and you looked as Loki plucked the mistletoe from it’s place and grabbed you up with his other arm. You gasped as you quickly curled your legs on his back as he strode with long steps back into your room. You laughed surprised. “Loki, but… you just showered and I’m dirty… and” But he would hear none of it, with all this damn Christmas thing he hadn’t been as intimate with you as he would like. He would take you there and then.

It was finally the 24th and it was time to get to work. You had to make sure everything would go according to plan, you closed the kitchen door and left Loki watching a Christmas movie. ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas’, to be more specific. You always laughed at his bewilderment with Christmas movies and jingles which according to him were “the most annoying sounds”. You confessed that the Christmas songs that they start to play weeks and weeks away from Christmas did get a bit old quickly and on your nerves as well. But, oh well. It was all a part of it, that didn’t mean you had to start singing carol’s anytime soon. Christmas wasn’t a recipe to follow you though ironically as you tried to do everything perfectly. Well whatever.

A few hours later and Loki started worrying if you were fine locked into that kitchen, after watching another Christmas movie he was starting to get bored and he knocked tentatively on the closed door. You opened the door a bit, not wanting him to see the mess that was inside but the sight of you was enough. Your hair dishevelled and your face, hands and clothes completely dirty with mysterious ingredients.

He didn’t know quite to say. “Do you need something?” You asked. He simply shook his head and went back to the couch. What in norns name was happening in there, maybe he didn’t want to know after all.

A bit later and you called after Loki telling him to get ready that dinner would soon be out. You ran into the shower to get all the grime and sweat from your body, sighing happily as the hot water hit your muscles. You got out and you started carefully dressing up, he still hadn’t seen you completely made up and you were hoping the sight would please him.

You put on the black dress you bought on sale, it was short and sleeveless but it hung beautifully into your waist and fell outwards on your hips. The top embellished with lace and hints of crystals here and there that against the black made it look like the night sky.

You carefully put on foundation and a deep red lipstick, finally finishing with a cat eyeliner. You put on your crystal and satin nude open-toe pumps and the little delicate crystal bracelet. You left your neck and shoulders bare with a half up-do since you knew Loki liked that part of your body, contenting yourself with small earrings.

You walked out and you found Loki waiting for you in the living room, he wore his suit and he looked great but nothing beat his expression when he looked at you. When you got closer to him he raised his hand, touching you lightly, his hands exploring the fabric of the dress feeling the ridges of the lace and crystal yet the softness of the rest. “You look beautiful.” He finally said and you could see the honesty in his eyes. You were feeling ridiculously emotional so you cleared your throat and returned the compliment. “You look handsome yourself.” You said, smiling. You made him seat on the dining table and you went around the house turning on the candles and the Christmas tree. The entire living room was now surrounded by soft warm light.

Loki helped you with setting the table and you went to grab the turkey from the kitchen. From the smell and looks of it you’d say you made it. You grabbed the mashed potatoes, gravy and rice. And of course, a nice bottle of wine for you both to share that Loki seemed to like it well enough.

You sat down and Loki had to give it to you. “Everything looks perfect”, he said admiringly. You smiled at his compliment but the real test was in the tasting. You asked him to take the honours as you handed him the knife to cut the Turkey, he did so with grace and aptitude and you were actually surprised. He served you a piece and himself and you both added the other food to your plates. You put a fork full into your mouth and you almost squealed happy. It was good. Like, real good.

You beamed at Loki who also seemed to be enjoying it quite so much, and that with his picky and delicate taste in food. All went well and in the end Loki was actually licking his fingers from the grease. You both brought everything back into the kitchen and you told Loki to sit in the couch.

"Alright, now, desert." It wasn’t quite desert it was only simple Christmas sugar cookies but you had made them special and you hoped he would like it. You opened the stove and fished the tray of cookies, you put them into a beautiful silver platter and returned to the living room with them, placing them on the centre table. Loki took a look at them and turned his stare back at your, surprised.

You had made them special, between the Christmas-ey cookies the other ones you cut them into a crown, a L, and even a bad attempt at Loki himself. Loki didn’t say anything but he grabbed your face between his hands and kissed you sweetly. “They look delicious.” He whispered into your ear.

He then went and grabbed the crown and bit into it eagerly and you laughed eating one of the trees yourself. Midnight rang and you looked at Loki excited. “Sometimes people wait until the morning but since it’s already past midnight and it is already the 25th this means we can share gifts.” You said getting up to get yours from under the tree and you notice Loki disappearing into your room, you sat and waited patiently for him and he came back and you felt confused when you didn’t see anything in his hand but you shrugged that thought away and gave him yours first.

He carefully opened the box to find a silky scarf in between the paper sheets and he held it up, the fabric gleaming beautifully against the lighting and he noticed a detail, his name sewed into one of the ends in looped golden thread. “It’s perfect.” He muttered and you helped him put it on.

"There’s one more gift in the box." You said excitedly, he raised an eyebrow and peered back in finding a card.

"It’s a library card!" You exclaimed. "I’m sure not as exciting as your books in Asgard but I thought maybe you’d enjoy free access to a huge collection of Midgardian books. He smiled as he looked down the card in his hands and he hugged you and kissed your cheek. He put the box down and looked at you. Was it your imagination or did he look slightly… awkward? He grabbed your hand and held it tightly. A green light shone and the light weight of his gift settled in your palm. He released your hand and you looked at it. It was a delicate golden chain and in the end there was a round pendant. In it the initial of your name was engraved. "Turn it." Loki said and you did, finding surprised an engraved L on the other side. You stared at it turning it between your fingers. Loki had put both your initials into the necklace. You felt your eyes tearing up and you asked him to help you put it on. He closed it around your neck and you felt the cold metal on your chest. You looked back at him. "Thank you so much." You said as you hugged him, backing away to lay a hand on his face, looking into his green eyes and kissing him softly.

Soon the kiss became heated and you both struggled to keep comfortable in the small couch. Finally Loki peeled away from you and pushed the centre table away. “What are you doing?” You asked a bit bewildered. Then he used his magic and thick piece of fur and pillows appeared on the floor.

"It would be a waste to retreat to your bedroom and miss the beauty of this room."

You just looked at him for a while and then you smiled. “You are right.” You said as you got up. Loki watched you carefully as you turned around and slowly undid the zipper of your dress. You stepped out of your heels and removed your jewelry, leaving only Loki’s necklace on. And you bended indecently as you removed your lacy underwear. You blushed at your own actions but you held down onto the couch as Loki gripped your hips his tongue finding your slit. You moaned and gripped tightly at the couch as he penetrated you with his tongue, his tongue and lips going back to your bundle of nerves while he pressed two fingers inside. You quickly found yourself thrusting backwards, wanting more.

"Loki." You moaned.

He stepped back, turning you. Your knees finding the soft fur below and he returned your actions, removing his clothes slowly for your benefit. He removed his tie the image and sound of it sliding away from his neck oddly appealing, and then his jacket. The white shirt below showed his good body, but he quickly made away with it, his fingers quick, finally sliding it off himself. You admired his lean muscles, his wide shoulders.

His hand travelled to his pants, sliding quickly against his member painfully pressed against the fabric before undoing the button and the zipper. He wore no underwear, so as soon as he removed his pants from his long strong legs you got an eye full of his hard cock already dripping with pre-cum. You noticed your scarf still framing his shoulder and you grabbed both ends pushing him into a mouth crashing kiss as you pushed him down with you.

Immediately your hands were all over each other and you reached down to grip his cock stroking him and making him buckle against you, his mouth open against your ear letting out groans and moans. He stopped your hand, spreading your legs apart and entering. He groaned telling you how wet and tight you were, his fingers buried in your hair. You gripped at his back, your nails digging into his flesh. Loki arched to have access to your breasts, his mouth enveloping your left nipple and suckling. “Oh God.” You moaned. Loki propped his arms at the sides of your head, as he sped up his rhythm. You both stared at each other eyes as you came, Loki spilling his seed inside of you. His weight fell down on you and you held him there for a while, not wanting to separate. Finally he rolled off and rested his head on a pillow his head turned towards you as he watched you catching your breath back with half-closed eyes.

You snuggled against his side, your head resting on his shoulder. And right before sleep seeped in you muttered the words that became the most precious gift to Loki that night.

_"I love you."_


	12. Chapter 12

It took no time at all and there he was flying down the sky. The wind blowing his hair and red cape upwards. You stared with your eyes wide open, fear running down your spine as the sky instantly closed, grey clouds angrily forming above. He landed with a loud thud, his hammer held heavily on his hand. “BROTHER!” You gripped at Loki, holding your breath as you looked at the angry God in front of you. Loki silently put a reassuring hand on your back his eyes looking soberly in front of him.

Thor narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of you. “Who is the human, Loki?” He asked suspicions and blame in his voice. When Loki didn’t answer he turned his eyes towards you, confusing the fear in you towards Loki and not him.

“ _Let her go_.” He demanded and Loki smiled as he spread his arms far apart letting you leave him if you wanted to. When you didn’t move from your grip on him Thor spoke again, “It’s okay, you’re safe. Come.” He said gently trying to prod you away from the God of Mischief. When you didn’t move he narrowed his eyes again turning his attention to Loki, “What have you done now?” He asked, his voice full of judgement, rain now hitting down on the desert you three stood at.

Loki laughed, throwing his head back. You could feel the bitterness in his voice as he spoke, “ _Oh, Thor._  This probably comes as a surprise to you but I am as much capable of being loved as you are.”

And yet Thor didn’t believe him. “Let her go and let’s fight honourably, or are you afraid?” He challenged as he pointed his hammer towards him. Loki slowly released your arms from him, his face softening just for you as he looked down, his eyes sad as he nodded and whispered for you to go a safe distance. “ _Quickly_.” He urged you and you hesitantly let go and ran, quickly turning on your feet as you heard a loud noise. The spot where Loki had stood burning from a thunder hit. He had transported just in time. He had his dagger in his hand and he threw them at Thor.

But the truth was, Loki had no plan on making this fight drag through. As the wind howled loudly and swirled around them, making Loki’s raven hair flying wildly he yelled above the wind. “What will you do to me brother? Finally kill me?”

Thor growled. “I will take you finally to the justice you deserve,  _brother_.” He said sarcastically. “Don’t expect me to release you again this time.”

"Oh, are you so sure you won’t run begging for my help next time your petty lover or a realm is in danger?"

Thor grabbed Loki by his neck, his grip tight. “I don’t need your help.” He spit the words as he spoke. You stared at the scene, your body curled on the floor, protecting yourself from the wind, your eyes tearing. You opened your mouth, trying to yell something, but nothing coming out as you saw Thor raising his hammer and calling for Heimdall.

"No!" You yelled as you ran towards them right in time as a light fell from the sky and enveloped not only them but you.

It was a rush of light and speed and then it was over. You felt disoriented, black sports forming in your eyes. Your name desperately coming from Loki’s lips were the last thing you heard as you fainted. Loki grabbed you before you fell to the floor, his face concerned. And Thor stared at his brother, confused.

Next thing you know, you woke up in a unknown room, your head pounding in pain. And you struggled to remember what happened.


	13. Chapter 13

  
Your eyes widened when realisation came through, you sat up quickly, making your head throb and everything spin around.  _You. Were. In. Asgard. ASGARD._  For a moment you just sat there looking at a empty spot, wondering what in heaven's name were you going to do now and most importantly. Where was Loki?

You got up, realising someone had changed you into a simple gown and you walked to the window, opening the curtains. The sun was soon to set but it didn't diminish the beauty of what you saw. Glimpse of the golden palace, and a beautiful garden that went miles and miles turning west into a forest and north was the town. You stared at it, your mind wondering what you should do now. You looked around the room and you couldn't find a trace of your stuff. And more importantly no shoes. You sighed, fine, you didn't need it. You walked towards the door and slowly opened it, you peeked out and was surprised to find a guard standing by the side of your door. He looked at you and you stared back at him before quickly closing the door on his face.  _A guard! But why?_

You heard a knocking on the door and hesitantly you opened it. It was the guard. He was expressionless but his voice was soft as he explained his presence, "I meant not to frighten you my lady, I have been put here to protect you and to see to any necessities you might have".

You nodded, and smiled weakly at him before disappearing into the room once more. You wondered if he was telling the truth. _Protect you? From what?_  It gave you more the impression of being imprisoned but you decided to test his words. You opened it once more and told the guard you were hungry. He nodded politely before walking down the corridor telling you he would find someone to arrange you nourishment.

You took the opportunity to slip out once he disappeared from your sight. And you walked the opposite way, your bare feet hitting the cold marbled floor, but at least it was easier this way to keep quiet on a place with such easy echo.

When you turned down the corridor for the second time you heard voices and steps and you hid behind a column cursing yourself for this insanity. You really should have stayed in the fake comfort and protection of your room.

They walked past you and you heard their voices whispering. When you heard Loki's name you strained to hear but you could barely make their words so you followed them, trying to pick up on their conversation and not be caught. Gladly they didn't seem to notice your presence. They were speaking badly of him and his ill doings. Their tones seemed to show great despite towards him and when you heard those two words. Death sentence. You couldn't help but gasp. They immediately stopped and turned around finding you quickly. One of the three men grabbed you by your arm and pushed you towards them. 

"Aha, so here's the little Midgardian whore Loki brought in." Said the man that clearly seemed to be the alpha in the little group. "I was wondering where they were hiding you." He said as he touched your face. You struggled against him. And he sneered. "I wonder what he ever saw in you? Maybe we should find out." The others smiled. And he pushed you closer to him, his hand going down to grip your ass.

Gathering your courage you replied, "You wouldn't dare." He narrowed his eyes at you and one of the other men whispered. "If we take her nobody will miss her."

"Loki will miss me." You whimpered pathetically.

"Yeah, then let's show Loki a lesson." The other said.

You knew your time was ending when they started surrounding you, their eyes dark and mean. You swallowed and tried to speak to get their attention and delay them as much as possible before anything happened, your voice betraying your fear.

"I-I don't think O-odin or Thor would approve if they found out."

"Who says they will ever have to find out?"

They grabbed you, ready to drag you somewhere, but you managed to let out a loud yell before they pressed a hand to muffle your screams.   
The guard that had been taking care of your appeared, having started to search for you after he found you missing and if it weren't for Thor appearing behind him looking very mighty, those men would have tried to escape.

"What were you thinking? Slipping out secretly bare footed and in your sleeping gown?" The guard asked you as he escorted you back to your room while Thor took care of the offenders. You looked down surprised. Oh. You were pretty sure this could pass as a dress on Earth.

"Well, if my clothes hadn't disappeared..." You replied.

When you arrived the guard told you there was food waiting for you inside and you nodded gratefully vowing silently to never leave the damn room like that ever again as you sat down your trembling body.

 

"You have cell mates Loki." Thor said as the guards pushed the three men inside.

"Oh, great." Loki replied sarcastically but before he could continue with any snide remarks Thor soberly said, "They tried to hurt your lady." before turning on his feet and leaving.

Loki stopped and laughed. "Ooh, is that so?" He said turning to the men, a manic smile on his face and his eyes dangerous. They immediately cowered away. One of them saying, "Y-you can't use your magic here." doubt clearly in his voice.

"Oh yes I can. I haven't yet been judged." He said green flickering on his hand. And after that all that was heard were deafening yells and begs. And he might just have been a little more harsh due to his anger at being locked up.  _Again_.


	14. Chapter 14

The day came. Loki would stand in front of the All Father once more and be judged by his actions. This was starting to happen too often.

The guard on your door gave you a dress and flats. You were going to be there. You were nervous, not knowing what to expect. You quickly dressed yourself, combed your fingers through your hair and off you went escorted to the throne room. Once you entered Thor was there standing grim faced, and Loki. Chained and held by two guards as everyone waited patiently for Odin’s presence.

When he appeared it wasn’t what you expected from the all powerful Odin. Thor sucked in a breath and even Loki looked surprised. He walked slowly and stiffly, gripping at the arm of the chair before sitting down heavily. His face was tired and worn. For a minute he didn’t say anything and just looked at the spot where Frigga would be sitting, grief clearly in his face, not leaving even when he turned towards Loki.

Thor couldn’t help himself and he asked if he had taken the Odin sleep lately. “No.” Was the grave response he got. Apparently Odin without Thor, and Loki up to his mischief and no Frigga to take care of him he hadn’t had the time to rest properly and neither did he want to.

Surprisingly Odin looked at Thor, harshness in his eyes. “You’ve disappointed me son.” Thor looked taken aback and Loki was undecided into feeling shocked or happy with the words of the All Father to his favorite son. “You abandoned everything to go to Midgard.” He continued.

"But… you allowed me father."

Loki smirked.

"It was your brother in my throne, not me. I would have never allowed such a thing." He continued his voice angry. "You should have known better than to leave at a time like this. Don’t you recognize your father’s actions anymore?"

Thor seemed to be speechless and a bit angry.  _Allowed_. He thought his father would have understood him and his desire but apparently he was wrong. “You can’t stop me from leaving.”

Odin simply looked at him solemnly before turning to Loki. “I don’t have anything to say to you.” Disappointement clear in his voice and that seemed to have stricken Loki a bit more than he would have liked. He expected a angry reaction,  _anything_. Not this.

"Since the last time you got out thanks to Thor. This time you will go back but this time I am renouncing your right to your magic."

Loki’s eyes widened and suddenly he kneeled to the floor his face stricken with pain as a woman you hadn’t noticed yet did something to him. He was quickly dragged away, yelling, and you closed your eyes trying not to run after him, trying not to cry. It was horrible.

Odin turned his attention towards you, his face pensive. “Do you wish to go home?” He asked his voice soft for the first time and you thought about it. You didn’t really have anything back home and… Loki . . and Asgard. You finally shook your head. “No sir.”

"Vert well, the bifrost will be here when you are ready."

Thor looked confused at Odin’s decision, not understanding his motivation behind it but before he could protest Odin hit his staff to the ground, resonating loudly against the empty room and claiming this hearing done.


	15. Chapter 15

While Thor drove himself mad you felt like you were also going insane. Your mind kept questioning your choice against staying and you also kept convincing yourself to visit Loki and then cowering. Plus you needed to be taken there, you no longer had a guard on your door 24/7, god knew where Odin was and Thor, gosh Thor was just pouncing around with a frown on his face. And you bet you were part of it. You felt almost afraid to get close to him but at the same time you detested yourself for being such a coward. You groaned and threw yourself at your bed, your body bouncing,you turned and hugged a pillow for comfort. Fine, you were going to talk to Thor. It was decided.

 

A bit earlier before dinner you went to find him. You asked for him to the servants who passed you by and soon you found him. He was in a room with the warriors three and Sif. His voice loud and scary.

"Maybe you are right Thor," You heard Sif say, her voice calm. "Maybe Odin is indeed reaching the end of his reign, but are you ready to take over the throne?" There was a deadly silence after her question. Thor had a life he was happy about in Midgard. He had Jane! And Loki was all to blame for if he lost it all.

"I don’t know… but I don’t think Odin is in his right mind right now." He grumbled. I’m going to talk to Loki after dinner." He decided.

"Thor, what do you plan on accomp-" They started to ask but Thor was stomping out the door before they could finish their sentence. And thankfully he was too preoccupied in his own mind to notice you. The four inside just sighed and looked between themselves, Thor sure could be stubborn. They knew confronting Loki would not bring him any peace but he would do it anyway.

But now you had a plan, why ask anyone when you could just follow him after dinner? Okay, maybe it was another plan bound to disaster but you were determined to do it.

After dinner you saw when Thor got up, determination on his face and you waited a few seconds, taking a deep breath, before you went after him. You kept your distance and made sure not loose him from sight. Surprisingly it all went well, who knew you were so good at following people? Soon you were following him into the deep dark corridors of the palace. You had to confess to yourself, the place was creepy. It was wet and dark, it smelt like mold and you didn’t even want to speak of all the prisoners down there. Some looking straight out of a sci-fi movie and others looking worse than death itself. You stayed away, you would go to Loki when Thor left, but that certainly didn’t stop you from hearing their conversation echoing down the hall.

"This is ALL your fault,  _little brother_.” Thor basically spat the last two words.

"What now, Thor?" Loki replied with a sigh, his voice bored.

"The All-Father." Thor said as if that explained everything.

"Oh, so I am to blame that the great Odin got angry at you? Please. You fell for it and did what you did."

"You pretended to be him! You  _lied_  like you always do. And now you are to blame for making me come here. For having to drag you back for the millionth time. Are you happy? Have you seen how father is?”

"He isn’t tired and worn out just because of me. And I’m not at fault if you don’t want to confront your own responsibilities. Or that you don’t even care enough about your father because you’re more worried for some human girl." He said snide.

"Yeah, and who made father like this? Attacking realms? Trying constantly to get the throne. Pretending to be him. And who is to blame for  _mother’s_  death, huh?” Those words were too much. Loki already had the guilt running through his mind, he didn’t need it rubbed in his face.

"Get out, get out, GET OUT!" Loki started yelling, his eyes manic. He hit his fists against the magical glass repetitively, his knuckles bleeding . Thor looks horrified back at him, at Loki’s red eyes and his blue form, his crazed face. The smudged blood and his deafening yells.

"You really are a monster." Are the regretful words he mumbled before he ran away as Loki yelled incoherently after him.

You just stood there for a good while, your hand on your mouth, your body shivering. And you stayed there until the screams finally died down and you quietly made your way to him, finding him lying down on the floor, his hands against his chest and tears rolling down his cheeks from his glazed eyes. Only now you realized how broken he truly was.

"Loki…"

"Have you come to yell at me as well? To push my sins into my face? Is that why you are still here, to make me suffer?" He meant to sound sarcastic but his voice came out hoarse and broken.

"NO. I just wanted to see you."

"Well now you see me." He replied, his voice hard.

"Odin gave me a choice. I chose to stay."

Loki paused for a while before he continued, “Why? You should go back to where you belong. To your little insignificant life in Midgard. Escape this freakshow.”

"But I want to stay, with you. You gave me the best… and craziest experiences of my life."

"You still want me, even locked in here?" He finally asked, his voice a whisper, he seemed genuinely surprised.

You nodded walking up the final step to his cell. “No matter what.” You whispered. Loki’s eyebrows furrowed, he had a hard time wrapping his mind around that. How could someone love a monster?

To prove to him that you trusted him you reached a hand out and pressed tentatively against the magic glass, the ward shifting around and letting it pass right through with just a bit of tingling.

 


	16. Chapter 16

You took a deep breath and passed completely through the magical threshold. You kneeled next to Loki reaching out to touch him before you remembered the icy burn the last time you had dared so in his Jotun form. Your hand wavered above him long enough to make Loki talk. “Don’t worry, nothing will happen. That time I was ill and had no control over my Jotun protective spells.” He assured you, his voice still hoarse, his eyes looking straight in front of him. You hesitated for a second before touching his cheek, your eyes closed expecting the burn and when you felt nothing but Loki’s cool and surprisingly soft skin you breathed out, relaxing.

Your fingertips moved through the swirls on his skin, the ridges that dipped in the middle and went down his body. You bent down to his neck, his skin smelling like a rainy winter day, you pressed a soft kiss to his neck. Loki shifted a little and you pushed back to look at him, his eyes staring into yours, you cupped his cheek, your thumb drawing circles in his skin. He shivered under your touch and you smiled, but your eyes traveled down his body finding his bloodied hands. You frowned and got up, you were sure that door on the back of the room lead into a bathroom, you would wash his wounds.

When you got up Loki closed his eyes, thinking you had finally decided to leave him. He opened his eyes surprised at the sound of a clank as you rested a bowl with water next to him, your hands holding a rag. Loki silently watched as you wet it and pressed to his knuckles, trying to clean him as gently as possible. He hissed at the pain. “Shhh..” You tried to calm him, wetting the rag again, the washed away blood swirling in the water.

When you finished you gently laid his hands down. You desperately wanted to take him to his bed but by the looks of it, that would be impossible today. You grabbed the thin pillow and blanket from his bed and walked back to him. You raised his head pushing the pillow underneath. You carefully laid at his side and covered you both with the blanket. Holding him you fell asleep missing the single tear that traveled down his cheek.

You both awoke, startled, by Thor’s angry voice. “What are you doing here?” Loki lifted himself trying to protect you as you shivered afraid from being caught but a calm voice stopped Thor from dragging you out. “Let them be Thor.” It was Odin, he still looked weak but he hadn’t lost the regalness and power that came with his title.

"Have you completely lost your mind? I don’t even understand why you let her stay here." He said annoyed and you felt a pang in your heart at those words.

"Of course you wouldn’t." He stated tired. Thor breathed in sharply, offended by his father’s words.

"Have you forgotten all I do is for a reason, son? Let them be, I won’t say it again." He said as he walked away. Thor looked angrily and confused at them both and stomped away.

Loki was staring at you curiously but whatever he was thinking he didn’t say it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for taking so god damn long. This chapter did not want to come out! But here it is. I hope you enjoy.

 

Not soon after, a guard appeared to lead you back to your room. You kissed Loki with the promise of coming back. You were glad they had sent the guard after you because you quickly realized you had no idea of the way back through the maze of corridors that it was down there. But you made sure your mind tracked the turns you made, you wanted to make sure you could find your own way eventually.

 When you arrived in your room you shed your clothes away, letting them fall on the floor, and snuggled under the fur covers. Your muscles painfully relaxing into the bed after such a stressful day and you let out a deep satisfied sigh as you fell into a deep slumber.

You woke up to the sun peeking into your room. You stretched, yawning loudly. A knock made you jump. “Come in?” You called out and a small woman dressed in servant clothing came in. “My lady, I’ve been sent to prepare your bath.” Your eyebrows rose and you nodded, watching the woman disappear into the attached room. Soon she was out letting you know it was ready. You waited a bit after she closed the door behind her to push yourself down the bed, walking to the bathroom. When you opened the wooden door a heavenly scent attacked your nose. The woman had added oils to the heated water, and the vapors carried the scent around the air. You slowly dipped your body into the hot bath, smiling at the feeling, and resting your head on the edge. God, you really could get used to the comforts of Asgard.

  
Apparently plans had been made for you. According to the guard, waiting now patiently outside of your room. You picked a dress from your closet, that was now filled with them, put on shoes and went out. “Ready.” You smiled, excited.

He started leading you through the Palace and under the daylight you could see all the beautiful and intricate details on the ceilings and everywhere around you. Truly a place for royalty. You barely had time to realize that the guard stopped walking and you bumped straight into him. You apologized, embarrassed. The guard took no notice of it and turned back to the door in front of him. You walked in curiously as he opened. You passed through the middle of a corridor directly into what looked like an arena. You stood next to the benches staring at the warriors training and sparring. Was that one of the warriors three?

You looked up at the guard who stood with pride and looked in admiration at the scene in front. There was a spar going on close by and you winced when a man took an ugly blow and you could hear the sound of something cracking. You quickly turned away, not wanting to look. The guard was trying his best to hide his amused smile.

"Too violent for me."

He shrugged as he said, “We are a warrior society.” You nodded. You didn’t condemn it, but you could do without seeing it.

"Where are we going now?" You asked, curious, midway.

"A place Prince Loki used to spend a long time in."

You raised an eyebrow, walking excitedly by the guard’s side. You had an idea of what that might be. And you proved yourself right as beyond the huge wooden doors was a huge library. A short stumpy woman greeted you. “Hello, my name is Kelda, I was Thor and Loki’s educator.”

You introduced yourself to her and she reached out for your hand. “Come, dear.” She spoke softly and you felt very comfortable with her. The guard stayed where he was. She leads you to a wooden table and you both sit down. “Loki has sat right there in his younger years, learning my lessons.” She said, her face lovingly as she was taken back into memory lane. You wanted to ask questions, but you didn’t know what or how to start, but she seemed to pick up the cue as she continued speaking.

"Prince Loki was always very smart. Both of them were good and smart in their own right, but Loki truly shined in our lessons. They were always very different, those two. For obvious reason as you must know."   
You nodded, realizing she must know about Loki being Jotun.

"Would you teach me?" You asked, realizing you knew next to nothing of their customs, their history… And if you wanted to stay in Asgard, it would only be polite to know. Kelda chuckled, holding your hand. "Of course, dear."

After dinner you went to visit Loki, a dance in your feet as you walked, happy for the day you had. You found him seated, his legs crossed, reading a book. He looked much better, though his hair still laid wildly around his face and though the simple garments he wore his figure still looked elegant.

You made your way towards him. He pushed his book aside and you sat on his lap. “I met Kelda today.”He nodded non enthusiastic, but you hoped what you brought him would catch his attention.

"And I brought you… This." You said, taking out a small bundle which you unwrapped to reveal 5 round sweets that were golden in color and sprinkled with nuts. "Someone told me it was your favorite." He didn’t smile per say, but you could see the gleam in his eyes. "But if you don’t want it…" You teased, closing them in your hand, getting up, pretending you would leave. Loki grabbed your wrist and pushed you back down. You laughed as your body shocked against him. "Alright, alright." You grabbed one to feed to him and Loki sucked on your fingers. He closed his eyes, sighing at the sweetness in his mouth. Once he finished the 5 sweets, his lip were shiny with honey and you leaned to lick and kiss it off. He wrapped his hand against the base of your skull, deepening the kiss.

"Let me show you how it feels to be fucked by a frost giant." He said, his voice a low grumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://tomfics.tumblr.com/post/73028284469/loki-are-you-real-pt16
> 
> Giveaway:  
> http://tomfics.tumblr.com/post/72587873156/100-followers-giveaway


	18. Chapter 18

"Let me show you how it feels to be fucked by a frost giant." He said, his voice a low grumble.

Your breath hitched at his words. He wrapped his arms around you, picking you up, and with 2 long strides he places you on his bed. His crimson eyes stares down at you as he stands next to the bed, and starts undressing himself. Making quick way with his tunic and pants. He stood proud and nude in front of you, a scary intensity in his face and yet you couldn’t stop yourself from staring.

You swallowed as your eyes ran down his azule line streaked body, stopping at his growing purple flushed manhood. Wait, was he bigger in this form? You had no time to make a conclusion as he crawled onto the bed, his muscles flexing with every movement. He knelt, his cold hands travelling from your legs to your thighs, pushing your dress up to your waist. He latched his mouth over your panties, teasing you. You opened your legs wider, a silent plea for more. At that he pushed your panties off in a single movement, throwing them to the other side of the room as he went down on you. His hands held your waist tightly, as his flat tongue made its way up to your bundle of nerves, sucking on it eagerly. He growled deeply. “You taste delicious.” You blushed at his comment. He blew a frosty breath over you, making you yelp in surprise, your body trembling with a deep chill and your skin responding with goosebumps. Your sex wet and wanting.

He flushed his body against you, his cock pressing on your thigh as he leaned over, his hand grabbing at the fabric covering your cleavage and ripping it open. Your eyes widened, but you didn’t have time to think as he sucked and licked your breast, his hand teasing the other nipple and making it perk. His lips found yours, hungrily kissing you. His arms lifting your legs and pulling them up, before thrusting completely inside of you. He pounded at you mercilessly, your body rocking with every movement and being filled completely to the hilt. You gripped his shoulder, your nails digging in as pleasure shook your body. “Ah, Loki!” You moaned.

Loki laid on his side, his head resting on his hand, looking pleased while you tried to catch your breath. When you looked at him you noticed he was still hard. You widened your eyes, he palmed your stomach, his hands traveling south. “We aren’t done yet, pet.” He whispered into your ear, kissing beneath the sensitive skin there and making you whimper.

You spent a long night together.

-

In the morning Odin sat with his son, calming him down after he had stormed in yelling nonsense. With a final sentence, they came to a pleasing arrangement. “Do as I bid and you can go.” He ordered. Thor nodded, turning around on his feet and quickly leaving to find you.

And he did find you, on the undergrounds, with Loki. You slept deeply by Loki’s side, you both covered half-assedly in sheets. Loki was propped up on his pillow, his hand playing mindlessly with your hair when Thor stomped in.

"Thor." Loki looked smugly at his brother. "What brings you here?" He raised an eyebrow before purposefully bending and kissing your forehead.

Thor sighed, ignoring the blatant actions from Loki. “I came here to tell her, that Odin wishes to see her.” At that Loki frowned, but he gently woke you up. You raised your head, your hair wild around your face, you pushed the sheets further up your chest. “What..?” You asked, still sleepy. Thor repeated himself before disapprovingly turning away and telling you he would send someone with some clothes. The evidence of your shredded outfit decorated all over the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter MIGHT be the end.
> 
> http://tomfics.tumblr.com/post/73510998519/loki-are-you-real-pt17
> 
> http://tomfics.tumblr.com/post/72587873156/100-followers-giveaway


	19. Final Chapter

You came out of the cell’s bathroom dressed, you looked at Loki who sat on his bed with his arms crossed, his lips shut into a thin line and his eyebrows furrowed. You breathed in, feeling your stomach twisting, you turned to Loki and his expression softened a tad bit, you pressed a kiss into his forehead and turned to go, wishing you could read his mind.

 

The guard leads you to the throne room, where Odin waited for you. He stops at the door, holding it open for you to pass through. You walk in, Odin’s watchful eye following your movements. You awkwardly start to kneel in front of him, but he motions you to stop. “No need for that, child.” You visibly relax at his words and soft tone. He pushes himself up from his throne and walks towards a side-room, his office, you follow him silently. There, he motions you to sit on a chair next to him. He thinks for a second before he starts speaking his mind.

"Loki may not believe it so, but I do consider him my own. And it pains me to see him locked away because of things he has done."

"I’ve noticed something different when Loki came back this time, and I realized it was you. You are the first person in a long time, especially since Frigga-" He stopped, emotions threatening to take over him, before he continues. "That has had such a difference in him. Which is why I let you stay, I believe with time, I will be able to release him."

You nod, not knowing what to say, but feeling incredibly happy at the new prospect on Loki’s future. But Odin beats you to it again, he coughs and turns picking something on the side-table. He hands it to you and you gasp when you see what’s in front of you. A golden apple.

Idun’s golden apple, to be more specific, Odin explains. Able to elongate even a human’s life for many many years. An obvious symbol of his acceptance and trust towards you which you excitedly thank him for.

  
After a few days, it would finally happen. Loki would be leaving his cell, briefly, for the first time since he arrived. A servant walked next you, carrying an outfit for him, you took it from her hands when you arrived, entering the cell alone.

When Odin’s letter first got into Loki’s hand, he couldn’t believe and, still now, he felt suspicious and confused about the whole thing. But you did your best to calm him down and reassure him. You found Loki drying himself in his cell’s bathroom, you handed him his outfit, which composed of a soft tunic in green with gold stitching and black bottoms, finished by his boot. Soon he was dressed, though his hair looked a mess and he frowned when he looked at the mirror. He still couldn’t use his magicafterall. You smiled and told him to sit down and you did your best to braid his raven hair. When you finished, you both admired your handiwork, to which Loki grudgingly admitted looked good… enough.

It was time. A guard waited for him outside, replacing his bounding with a new, more secretive one, that allowed him to take back his Aesir form. And like that you both joined dinner with Odin, The Warriors Three and Lady Sif, to which you had recently taken friendship with, and a few special court and royal family members. Loki sat next to you, he held his head high, but you knew he felt nervous inside, so beneath the table you wrapped his hand tightly against yours.

The feast was going perfectly fine until Loki opened his mouth to ask Odin a question for the first time that night. “Where’s Thor?” He asked, noticing the blonde missing, and wondering if he had been sent on a mission or something. Or if he had simply refused to eat with him, his monstrous brother. Both very plausible truths in his heart. But no, the actual facts were quite different as Odin explained.

"I have let Thor go to Midgard on his own accord. He has fallen in love with that human girl, and he has to decide what he wishes to do." You shifted uncomfortably, next to Loki. But then the King chuckled. "But I think I can handle my duty to Asgard for a human’s life span.” The mood was lifted and everyone continued to eat. Lokivisibly relaxing as well. There were sweet moments when Loki would wrap his arm around, kiss your cheek and smile at you. You could see the shock on everyone’s eyes, seeing Loki like this. But this was him, your lover.

You were both back in his cell, laying in bed, together, in each other’s arms. Loki’s ruby eyes snapped their attention at yours, a wide smile painting his face.

"(Y/n)…." He took his hand in his. "Would you accept the honor of being my Queen?"

You smiled brightly, your heart filling with love. “Yes… Although you are not Kin-” He shushed you, pressing a finger against your lips. “Not yet, there’s time.” He grinned, a glint in his eyes, and you laughed. One thing was certain Loki would always be… Loki.

**The End?**


End file.
